


GETTING OFF | Getting Over It

by WhoopsOK



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: "O" Face, Drabble, Hysterical Literature, Implied Sexual Content, Let's Play, Orgasm, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, video fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "The title might be more than a little suggestive, but there’s nothing unusual in the thumbnail or even down in the description."(Just another video of Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy.)





	GETTING OFF | Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. Look... I always told myself I would draw the line at RPF but… here we are, oh gracious, listen, I’ve been accosted by this plot bunny for months now, I’m weak, I’m surrendering. But… don’t share this in the tumblr tag. Don’t @tag him.
> 
> For those unfamiliar, the premise of Hysterical Literature is someone has to read a passage from a book/poem while they have a vibrator pressed against their clit. There’s a whole, obviously NSFW, video series for those interested in the original content.
> 
> Thus, for your consideration, I present to you, Hysterical Let’s Plays. You can imagine whatever you want is happening under the table.

The title might be more than a little suggestive, but there’s nothing unusual in the thumbnail or even down in the description.

“ _Wa-PSSH!! Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye_ …”

Though the introduction goes as it usually does, with shouting and excitement, it’s not difficult to notice Jack is particularly tickled about something today. Amused well beyond what could be explained by yet another recording of _Getting Over it with Bennett Foddy_.

Oh, of course, he’s generally bright and excited when recording, but today he seems a little flush, a healthy pink glowing over his entire face. Even the light in his eyes seems a little more manic than usual, a slightly awkward twist in his smile even as he gives no indication as to what’s causing it.

The game starts out similarly normal, with complaints about the sensitivity controls and curse laden babbling as Cauldron Boy, fails, yet again, to get his hammer lodged in the right crevice. There’s a moment, however, where Jack’s breathing seems to do something funny. It’s like from one breath to the next, his lungs stumble, startling him, but he doesn’t say anything about it, just gasps in a steadying breath and lets it out by yelling “ _Oh, you hairy anus!_ ” after failing for the fifth time to make the same jump he’s made a dozen times before.

Just when Jack has managed to get a rhythm going, he cuts off mid-sentence and careens far enough down the mountain for Bennet to give him the exact sort of bullshit inspirational quote that would normally piss him off. It doesn’t even look like he’s heard it, though, he doesn’t look the least bit annoyed. As a matter of fact, his mouth has fallen open to a soft “ _o_ ”, eyes staring at nothing before he shakes himself and starts laughing. “Shit! Ya gotta get your head in the game, Diogenes, _focus_!!” he exclaims. He doesn’t acknowledge the flush spreading up to the tips of his ears.

Jack goes from progressing slowly to not progressing at all, any distance he makes quickly lost soon after as his attention wavers. Now his breathing is definitely getting away from him, but he still tries to talk over his breathlessness, rambling, faster and faster, stumbling over his words, before nothing is coming out but half syllables.

“I’m— Fu— Go— Fuck, oh _fuck please_ ,” the last one is muttered lowly, voice breaking around it. His pupils are noticeably _huge_ before his face screws up and he shuts his eyes. He hunches towards the camera, frozen there, mouth pink and open, breath nearly silent as it creaks out of his throat before rushing out all at once on a quiet groan. When his face drops out of frame there’s a soft thud like he’d knocked something over. “ _Fuck_ me, holy— _oh,_ ” he whispers.

For a long moment, it’s just the mocking music of the video game and his unsteady panting.

Then, abruptly, his head snaps back up. His skin, even down his throat, is glaringly patchy red, but he’s got a giddily embarrassed look on his face as he giggles. “Um?” he starts but cuts himself off laughing, “I think— _oh_.” He groans again, eyes snapping shut, but this time he keeps his face up, laughing and shaking his head, “I tap out, I tap out,” he says in an exaggerated whine as he smacks his desk. “Uncle, _unc_ —ew, wait, no, never mind—” his laughter is loud and boisterous then, breathless until he wipes a hand over his face, “Oh, god.” He makes a silly noise as he shakes himself dramatically before looking to the camera.

“Well, ‘at does it for this video! If you liked it pu- _hun-hun_ —” He gives another full body jerk, “ _Stop it!_ ” he laughs moving back from the desk. It seems like he almost stands, but catches himself just in time, eyes going wide and smiling tightly as he sits back down.

“If you liked it, punch the like button in the face, _like a boss!_ And high fives all around – _Wa-PSSH! Wa-PSSH!_ And I will see all you dudes… _in the next video!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…may 2018 give you good orgasms and belly laughs
> 
> Hm… hm. I need to practice writing something from the perspective of someone watching a video or rather, the narrator describing a recording. I’m not sure this hits the mark I was aiming at but, alas, be free lil plot bunny.
> 
> Also, fun fact, I don’t know my Greek figures very well, but apparently Diogenes slept in a big ceramic jar in the marketplace to chastise the rich, who knew?


End file.
